Till Death Do Us Apart
by LSU Sarah
Summary: Sequel to I Do or Do I. Eight died, gone forever. But was he really gone? Find out! Rated for mild language... Nine's dirty mouth! SPOILERS TO THE FALL OF FIVE! :)


**OfAllTheVampGirlsIAmReel: Here you go! I'm soooo super glad you loved it!**

**PD106: I liked Capture the Flag as well, but my favorite part was definitely when John and Sarah took that nice walk in the zoo, and John was sweet enough to make the animals active for Sarah! EEEKKKK! So romantic! And The Fall of Five was awesome!**

I wake up feeling dazed. I'm in a bed that's not my own, one that's a little too soft for my liking. _Didn't I just die? _I think to myself. I look around, and my suspicions are raised to certainty. I have to be dead…. because I'm on Lorien.

I can tell it's the Lorien from before the Mogs invaded. "Hello? Anybody hear?" I call out. "John? Ella? Six?" I hear what I assume is two people running through the brush, likely in response to my calls. I get up, and just in time because as I stand up the bed disappears. I'm at the ready for Mogs, even though I know I can't be reliving the invasion. I teleport over to a thick branch. I shape shift into what must be some Loric animal, because it's green and black and a color with no name, a mix with grey and yellow. I'm tall, very tall, reaching just under about nine feet. I'm muscular too. I'm sure if you measured around my biceps it'd measure to five feet around. I've never seen it. But it's strong and I use its strength to pull down the branch.

When they crash through the brush, laughing, I'm not ready for what I see. Three teenagers about my age collapse on top of each other. One of them – the only girl of the group – was riding on the tallest boys back. The girl is blonde and she has green eyes. She's has her hair up in a braid, and it creeps down her back, reaching her mid back. Her skin is pale like Ella's was, but she has the same energy in her eyes as Nine. The boy looks a lot like Five, which doesn't help with the fact that I'm still getting over the fact he was with the Mogs, but it's comforting in a way to know that we all must look alike in some way. The only difference between Five and this boy is the fact that the boy has bright red hair. The next thing I see is something that blew me away. I teleported over to the third boy to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He looked and acted just as surprised as surprised as I was because he stopped laughing and yelling as soon as he saw me. I look closer, and there's no mistaking this – the third teen is me.

"Damien! Close your mouth – you'll catch flies!" the first boy yelled. The boy – Damien – responds to this by giving him the finger. The guy just laughs it off and adds, "Dude, we're on Lorien now. That doesn't offend me," he says with a hint of pride in his voice. Damien smirks and says "Alright then, Gared. How come you said 'dude'? Did they say that before the Invasion?" The boy – who Damien calls Gared – just laughs and says, "Yeah, old habits die hard!" They all laugh and I can't hold in what I say next, "Hi I'm Eight. May I ask, who are you?" The other two stop their laughing and slowly turn towards me. The girl smiles widely, so wide that I begin to ask if she's alright before she screams. "Oh my gosh! Your one of us!" she yells. She starts to ramble about anything and everything before Gared stops her. "Lami! Stop! He might not be one of us. Remember how Setrakus Ra took the form of the one he called Five? It happened twice, he could be here again!" Gared yells at the girl he called Lami. She stops and thinks, frowning in concentration. She reminded me of Ella in her younger form. Suddenly, Lami smiles again and says, "Yeah, but when he was resting we checked his ankle and he didn't have scars! Let's check this boy!" Gared and Damien think for a long minute, and after a while Damien says rather forcefully, "Lift up your pants leg," and he pauses before he adds, "Micka." I'm stunned for a moment before Gared says, "Micka? Wait. Damien, wasn't he your brother?" Damien nods. Lami grins. Gared laughs. I stand there like an idiot, wishing I was home, with Marina and her giggles and her smiles and healing Legacies. Lami grins wider and says, "But you _are _home Micka. Your home is Lorien," and after she says this she giggles like a kid on Christmas Day. I just nod and Damien gestures down. I understand and lift up my pants leg. I see all of the three familiar Loric symbols for one, two, and three. But there's a new one too. It's the Loric symbol for eight. So I am dead.

Lami touches my arm gently, as if to say something. She closes her eyes and I can hear a faint voice saying, "I am number One. Damien is Two and Gared is Three. Are you truly Eight? You have the scars, but give _me _a reason to believe you are one of us," and then I hear familiar giggles that don't come from my head. They're real. _Marina! _"Marina!" I yell and start running. Lami screams and Gared curses, earning a stern look from Damien. "Micka! It wasn't real! It was one of your memories!" Damien yells and starts to run after me. I take a deep breath and teleport back to him before he can gain any real speed. I wanted Marina so bad at that moment. If I woke up and she was at my bedside, smiling, I would have kissed her. I hear someone crying before I realize the sobs are my own. Lami sighs, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. After a minute or two I feel as if all my pain, worries, and sadness are lifted away from me. I smile at Lami and she sadly smiles back. "It's one of my Legacies. I can take away pain and sadness. It's temporary, but it'll last until we can get you to Pittacus," she tells me. _Pittacus? _I think to myself?

Damien adds quickly, "He'll explain everything, but for now, just remember that all of us are dead," and with that we're 'off to see the Wizard". Whatever that means.

~:~

I'm sobbing after two hours of meeting Pittacus Lore. I hear the story of Lorien dying, me – us being saved, Ella's leaving being witnessed by many people including Pittacus. "The moment Crayton and I made eye contact," he told me, "I knew that young girl had to be saved. She would replace the other one that died. He wasn't worth anything. He was the brother of number Six!" He got excited when he said Six's name. "Hold up," I said, "why are you excited that Six's brother died?" Pittacus looked at me, and Lami gave me a look. "Forgive Pittacus Lore," Lami told me, "he is not excited about the death of Islet's brother, but rather of Islet herself. Islet – or 'Six' – was supposed to carry on Pittacus' powers. But that was decidedly not the case when Pittacus saw Four and you. You and Four shared the same dreams and –" Damien put his hand over Lami's mouth, as she had been talking rather quickly. _I was supposed to carry out Pittacus' powers?! _"I was supposed to carry out Pittacus' powers?!" I yelled.

"You were, but when you died… well, you get the picture. It has to be number Four," Lami said softly. I just nod. Pittacus smiles. "And," she continues, "when you and number Four shared the same dreams, it gave off a connection," Lami finishes. Pittacus speaks, but barely below a whisper, when he says, "Number Eight, did you not trust my prophecy?" I'm confused until I remember how back on earth, when I was still alive, I tore the face off of the figure with a sword through its chest…. a sword through _my _chest. "I trusted it," I began, "it happened. But Marina saved me." Gared, who has been quiet the whole time says, "And which one is that?"

I smile, and start trying to remember every detail about Marina, "She's number Seven," I begin, and Lami adds in quickly, "Oh! Her Loric name was Flora!" I just nod and continue, "She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, nothing unique – until you heard her laugh. It was beautiful. Her smile fantastic. Marina – Flora, I guess – is perfect." They all smile, and Lami says quietly, "I felt the same way about an earth boy. He was working with the Mogs. When I died, I let the Mogadorian man who wanted to help have a part of my Legacies. In turn he promised to kill the boy – Jason. But I loved him, and even after betrayal I let him live." And with that, she places her hand on my arm and says, "Go to sleep Micka." And I do.

~ Marina's POV ~

I dream about Eight's death every night. I see his face when I blink. I'm a wreck. Even worse, we aren't at the penthouse. We tracked Sam, Sarah, Malcolm, Ella, and John back to a place in Minnesota. I didn't care where to – Nine carried me the whole way after I healed him. When he got tired I used telekinesis to carry myself in the air. When I did this in the city people gathered around and threw money at us. We even got a few business cards. But I ignored them. Nine was extremely nice, as far as Nine caring goes.

When we arrived at the Minnesota place, we got looks from everyone. "Where's Six?" John asked when he realized she wasn't with us. "She's on her way. She messed with the weather a lot. She's probably right outside cooking up a tornado," Nine answered. Sure enough, after he said this we heard a BOOM! And the pitter-patter of rain against the tin roof. Six walked in, sulking. "So what's wrong with Marina?" Ella asks, and I briefly register Nine setting me down on a small couch. Ella walks over and strokes my hair, whispering soothing words to me. "Ella, could you come here for a second?" John asks her, and she kisses my forehead hops up, and runs toward the others. She jumps up and Nine catches her, bringing her up to his shoulders.

They think I can't hear them. I can. "Eight's gone. Marina healed Six and I. Five was coming at me, and I was paralyzed. Five held me down with telekinesis. Eight teleported in between us," Nine says. Six continues the story for him, "Instead of hitting Nine, Five's blade went through Eight. Marina did something to Five, F bombing like crazy!" Six is in tears, I can hear her. I replay the entire thing in my head, everything that I could process happening.

_Eight's blood on my hands. Six sprawled out on the ground 50 yards away. Nine's body high in a tree. Five's retreat back to the Mogs. Ice everywhere. Blood across the ground falling from Five's hand and foot. The dead body of the three headed gator. Pain and death… and me._

"Marina?" I look up to see Ella in her eight year old form. "We're a team, remember?" she asks me with hopeful eyes. For the first time in weeks, I smile. I sit up, grab Ella and pull her into my lap. "Of course I remember, my little spider – monkey," I say, recalling how easily she climbed through the orphanage's walls and columns. "Let's go kill those bastards!" I shouted, realizing that everyone had gathered around to witness our conversation. Nine whoops, John laughs, Six smiles, Malcolm and Sam hug. Sarah just sits there. I put the now normal sized Ella down, kiss the top of her head, and walk over to the silent girl. "Hey," she says as I sit down at the table she was laying her down on. "Sarah. What's wrong?" I ask. She just shakes her head and I can see her shoulders rising and falling, accompanied by a whimpering sound. "Why are you crying?" I ask gently. She looks up, but not at me, at John. "John isn't himself anymore… he's been up all night every night. He talks with Ella all the time. And the worst part is, when I try to ask him what's wrong, he just blows me over…." She doesn't have to finish. I understand. I've been having the same dreams Ella did. 'Execute them…' Six's head. Sam's cries and the same fate.

Everything stops. We all hear it. A voice lost in the wind. A familiar voice. Saying the same thing over and over…. _Ella… Ella, I'm sorry. _It's Crayton's voice.

**DUN DUN DUN! What the heck?! I thought Crayton was dead!**

**Well, if I figure out how to post another chapter, I will but if not look for a story called **_**Wherever the Wind Takes Us. **_

**Thanks for reading! Remember, there could possibly be a second chapter to this!**

**If I can figure out how to post two chapters…**

**2000 WORDS! WOOOOO!**

**LOVE YA'LL!**


End file.
